A DAD such as a scanner may be used to receive data encoded in an object such as a bar code. Conventionally, the scanner may include a trigger that enables a scanning engine to receive the encoded data. In a first example, the scanning engine may emit light that reflects off the object to receive the data. In a second example, the scanning engine may capture an image of the object. The trigger is manually activated by a user so that the data is received. The trigger is a source for high failure rates such as the trigger not properly activating the scanning engine. The trigger may also cause muscle fatigue to the user especially when the user must scan a large amount of data.
The DAD may be incorporated into a mobile device. The mobile device may include a portable power supply that enables a user to freely use the DAD in a variety of environments without a need for a permanent power supply. The trigger may require a user to activate the scanning engine multiple times in order to properly receive the data from the object. The multiple activations may deplete the portable power supply, thereby shortening the life of the mobile device and requiring more frequent recharging or replacement of the portable power supply.